Project 907161: The End
by Torm
Summary: The world is perhaps facing its darkest hour. A resource crisis threatens life as we know it. War is a very real danger. There is no reprieve. Some might say the end is nigh, but nothing is certain until it happens. Commencing Project 907161; down here in the dark we are going to save the world.


**Facility MCS1 – Project 907161 – Research Journal #001**

**Head Researcher: Dr Steven Blocks**

**2****nd ****May – 06:04**

Establishment of facility has so far been successful. We have just finished bringing down the last of the resources we will need for the foreseeable future. It is a shame that we are unable to perform our experiments on the surface, instead being confined to this underground prison, but it is for the greater good. The resources are dwindling, society is growing at such a rate that the production of materials simply cannot keep up with demand. It is with fear of conflict and of our work being compromised that we made the move down here to our stone vault. No-one is permitted to enter or leave without first seeking permission from the senior management team, the only exception being for external experimentation. This is not an ideal situation, but without external influence we are going to save the world.

**2****nd ****May – 11:37**

I have just run my hypothesis by the other senior researchers at our management meeting and they all seem to be quite enthusiastic about my premise. I have observed in the past that under certain conditions, organic matter spontaneously materialises in a process that I have tentatively named 'spawning'. On rare occasions I have observed domesticated animals spawning, apparently as a substitute for reproduction when population numbers reach critical levels. The cause of this event is currently unknown, it is unlike any other process observable in nature. I have not had the opportunity to observe this phenomenon under controlled laboratory conditions as it seems to occur on a randomised basis. The only other natural instance of spawning I have observed is that of the chicken appearing instantaneously from a thrown egg, the practice of which has been in existence or a great number of years.

It is unknown how the process occurs in nature, indeed it would also be of limited effect as the resource crisis our world is faced with is of an inorganic nature. However, I believe that the process of spawning can be emulated in a controlled environment in such a way as to produce the resources our world needs. Something cannot come from nothing, thus what is the origin of the matter produced from spawning? I theorise that if powered to a sufficient degree the matter of an entity could be encouraged to duplicate itself and form a copy of a required resource. If my hypothesis is correct then this could solve the resource crisis. However, the amount of power required to duplicate matter would be phenomenal; mere redstone will not suffice. Experimentation with the spawning capacities of lightning shall commence presently.

**10****th ****May – 01:18**

It seems that my vision of a small, sustainable resource 'spawner' is likely to avail me naught. Lightning is the only power source currently known to man with sufficient raw energy to hypothetically induce the spawning process. However it has so far proven to be far too unpredictable to be utilised safely and efficiently. Indeed it is only able to be harnessed during a thunderstorm for one, a relatively rare occurrence and one that poses significant risk to personnel. In addition, it is nigh on impossible to predict where lightning may strike – thus it would be very difficult to utilise the power of lightning at all as it is impractical and inefficient to monitor every inch of ground in an area of potentially several square miles. I shall continue my experiments in this area for a few more days, but if I don't get results soon then I'll have to come up with another theory.

**10****th ****May – 22:41**

Alas, my concept of a compact spawner is to be scrapped. Whilst performing a routine lightning harnessing procedure on the surface I observed the effect lightning had on a pig in our immediate vicinity. When struck by the lightning, the pig rapidly assumed a form I have never before seen. It appeared to have roughly the same dimensions as a human being, but the texture of its flesh was still most definitely pig. Perhaps more alarming however was that portions of this creature's flesh appeared to have undergone rapid decay. The creature was deceased at the time of observation, we have brought it back to the lab for further analysis.

This incident has demonstrated once and for all to the majority of the other researchers that lightning is far too unpredictable for safe utilisation. Unfortunately I cannot argue a case to the contrary, I have received no indication thus far that lightning could be used to induce the spawning process and it is not worth the risk to our personnel to continue experimentation in this field. I still believe however that spawning is the optimal solution to the current resource crisis, I shall have to find another means of testing my hypothesis.

**11****th ****May – 14:13**

The data I have just received from the organics lab regarding the pig specimen from yesterday is truly remarkable, it has massive implications for my work. It seems that what was regarded yesterday as a case of rapid mutation and degeneration induced by lightning is in actuality exactly what we were hoping to observe. The team performing the analysis of the specimen concluded that the subject was unlike anything ever seen before in this world, in addition it displays none of the usual signs of mutation and whilst it seemed to have rapidly degenerated, no signs of decay have been observed since. I have been assured by the organics lab that the results were verified by three separate researchers who all came to the same conclusion: it is a scientific impossibility for these changes to have occurred to a pig through nature, whether due to a lightning strike or otherwise.

This lends profound credence to my theory of spawning, the sole conclusion I am able to draw from the evidence is that the pig somehow was 'replaced' with the specimen under observation, rather than simply 'becoming' the specimen. The spontaneous materialisation of the specimen all but confirms my theory of spawning. This however leads to an important question: where did the specimen come from? In addition to there only being one product of the phenomenon, it has been unanimously concluded amongst the organics team that the connections between the specimen and a pig beside aspects of appearance are far too few for the two 'species' to be anything closer than extremely distant relatives (thus one would be unable to originate with the other), contradicting my theory of the duplication of matter under conditions of high power.

Something cannot come from nothing, I theorise that rather than originating with matter from this world, the specimen was somehow transported here from another plane of existence entirely, possibly due to the distant connections between the species of the pig and the specimen. There has been speculation on the concept of alternate universes or dimensions in the past, but no research has ever been conducted into the validity of this hypothesis. Taking this further, I believe it is a possibility that the pig was then transported to an 'alternate dimension' in the place of the specimen. The raw power of the lightning may have been the catalyst required for this phenomenon to occur. If this can be proven then it will surely lead to great strides in my field; if we can somehow enable the process to occur in a single direction and effectively travel to an alternate universe to utilise the resources there without anything coming back through then we will be able to greatly alleviate the stress on the current scarcity of said resources at the moment. It isn't my original idea of spawning, but it promises to be equally potent. I will have to conduct further experiments to ascertain whether or not inter-dimensional travel is a valid hypothesis.

**14****th ****May – 11:26**

I received permission from the senior management team to conduct further experiments in the field of inter-dimensional travel three days ago. It was a mistake on my part to allow others to interfere in the dictation of my research. As a result I am dealing with my first casualty; if anyone in this facility was disposable then it's whichever bright spark thought it would be a good idea to test my hypothesis with an observation of the effects of a lightning strike on a human. Whoever authorised that experiment must be out of their mind! The 'volunteer' (I severely doubt it) tester allegedly was struck by the lightning and vanished without a trace. I highly doubt that we'll be seeing him again, the lightning method has been proven to be potentially fatal as the observation of the pig specimen made clear. The only possible benefit of this little debacle is that at least we can now conclude that it is possible to send material to another location, possibly even a theorised alternate dimension. I am not prepared however to test the lightning theory again, it is too temperamental and poses too great a risk to facility personnel. I am going to be having very stern words with whoever authorised this experiment and I am now taking full control of operations on this project effective immediately.

**15****th ****May – 09:14**

After having given the matter some thought, I have been able to theorise how the transportation of resources in a lightning strike may actually occur. When matter is charged to such a high degree as during a lightning strike, the matter may coalesce to form a single point of immense density for a fraction of a second. This singularity would be far too dense to exist for more than an instant without collapsing in on itself, but the resultant gravitational field would most likely pull any nearby entity into it. I can only presume that the same occurs in the theorised alternate dimension, thus opening a minute rift in the space-time continuum that would serve as a temporary gateway for entities to cross between dimensions. If my hypothesis is correct then the way forward will be to establish a more permanent gateway between realms, possibly by the utilisation of an incredibly dense medium to emulate the conditions theoretically induced by a lightning strike in a controlled and sustainable environment. I am shifting my research into this area, experimentation will commence as soon as a suitably dense medium can be found.

**17****th ****May – 16:32**

The gateway theory seems to hold some credibility. Following an observation of bedrock, the densest substance known to man, over the past few days I have been able to observe a number of particles emitted from the substance originating from an unidentifiable source. I believe the phenomenon I am observing to be the gateways created by lightning on a minute scale. If it were possible to enhance these properties of dense substances then it may be possible to create a sustainable gateway to the origin of these particles. Unfortunately, bedrock is unusable, no tool known to man is strong enough to mine and manipulate it. It may require further enhancing, but I fear we are going to have to settle for the second densest material we can find. I shall begin research into suitable alternatives to bedrock immediately.

**23****rd ****May – 09:27**

After numerous density tests over the past few days I have determined that the optimal material for a sustainable gateway can only be obsidian. With the exception of bedrock it is the hardest substance known to man and it is far denser than any other resource at our disposal. In order to create a sustainable gateway we are going to have to enhance the properties of the material to such a degree as to allow crossing to occur. I have my theories, I shall put them into practice over the next few days.

**24****th ****May – 11:11**

After rigorous experimentation on enhancing the properties of obsidian I have determined that the optimal shape for this gateway should be ten (10) units of obsidian in a vertical 3x2 formation leaving an airspace of six (6) metres2 for the formation of the gateway. Such a configuration is optimal as I believe it will enhance the density of the central airspace to such a degree as to allow a sustainable gateway to form, vertically in order to minimise damage to the surroundings from being in such close proximity to the gateway, the gravitational field of which I believe will be substantial upon activation. However, I do not believe the innate properties of obsidian to be sufficient to allow a gateway to form. During the previous lightning tests I was able to observe the effect large amounts of power have on enhancing the density of a substance. Thus I believe that in order to create a gateway a catalyst will have to be used to bolster the density of the central airspace. There are a number of viable catalysts, I shall conduct an experiment to find the optimal substance tomorrow.

**27****th ****May – 02:36**

Success, despite the criticisms of my work and methodology being based on an unproven hypothesis I have succeeded in creating a sustainable gateway within the obsidian frame. The optimal catalyst much to my chagrin was merely the spark of flame. If only I'd known that before the experimentation with a lava catalyst, two of the lab assistants were taken to the emergency room for third-degree burns following that little escapade. Heat seems to be the key factor when seeking to increase density, lava seems to create a similar scenario to that of denaturing as occasionally viewed in organic matter, resulting in an observable decrease in the density of the obsidian. It seems that flame enhances the density of the airspace to precisely the appropriate degree to tinge the air with a purple sheen, I have observed similarly coloured particles emanating from the gateway so I believe it is active, initial testing is to begin immediately. There is the possibility that the gateway is temperamental; I am not risking the lives of my personnel in an untested environment again. Proper procedure shall dictate the use of inanimate objects followed by animals in these early stages. It is not time to celebrate just yet but if this is successful then it shall represent a huge leap forward in the progression of humanity. Test results to follow.

**28****th ****May – 04:06**

Early tests of sending entities of both organic and inorganic natures through the gateway have demonstrated its sustainable nature. I am preparing for the first human test. This should offer undisputable confirmation for the existence of alternate dimensions. I am eager to hear of the experiences of the tester when they enter the gateway, I feel the hand of history upon my shoulders.

**28****th ****May – 06:47**

History has just been made in one of the greatest scientific breakthroughs in the past century. The volunteer tester, an assistant from the engineering department, entered the gateway at 05:21 this morning, returning at 05:57. Reportedly there is a great cavern on the other side of the gateway. Lava is very commonplace, far more abundant than on our planet but other than that there are very few resources that are recognisable as those that can be found in this dimension. No signs of life were reported. I am hoping to send a larger research party through the gateway as soon as possible, the sooner we can begin evaluating the usefulness and properties of these new substances the better. The resource crisis may finally be able to be resolved.

**28****th ****May – 17:20**

The first expedition into this new realm returned a few hours ago with a small selection of hitherto unknown substances for analysis. The data I have been receiving is remarkable, it truly holds incredible implications for the future of civilisation if a sustainable method of extraction is implemented on the other side of the gateway. Amongst the substances discovered are a red coloured rock which under scrutiny appears to secrete small amounts of a highly combustible substance on a continuous basis. This material, apparently as common as mere dirt in our world, alone holds the potential to solve all the world's fuel issues. I have calculated that the rate of secretion in relation to the potency of the combustion would allow this new material to burn almost indefinitely with negligible damage to the material itself. If utilised effectively, our reliance on the fast dwindling supplies of coal and wood as fuel could be eliminated entirely in just a few short years. Other materials also exhibit properties that in past times would have been dismissed as impossible fantasies. A material that glows as bright as day, a material softer than sand but as strong as stone. Both hold immense potential that is yet to be realised. I shall have to conduct further experiments in this field when I have the chance. The next exhibition is scheduled for tomorrow morning at approximately 09:00, with any luck we shall encounter more materials that can be utilised in this world. Planning procedures for a sustainable resource extraction scheme shall commence tomorrow pending the success of the expedition. Whilst not my original vision, I am unable to describe what is currently occurring as anything more than a scientific wonder of our age. I am privileged to have had the opportunity to play a role in its realisation.

**29****th ****May – 12:31**

The expedition today was cut short by a discovery with quite frankly earth-shattering implications. My theory of lightning increasing density to such a degree as to allow inter-dimensional travel has just been all but proved in the form of the most astounding discovery in this new realm thus far: life. In what is assumed to be the late hours of this morning, the expedition party encountered a small group of maybe half a dozen of the pig specimens that we first were able to observe in this dimension almost three weeks ago. It is thus highly likely that the specimen we observed initially originated from this realm; this is our first opportunity to study a live specimen of this species.

Early observations from Dr Jenskins indicate a primitive form of society being present in these creatures. Indeed they seem to possess a form of rudimentary intelligence, some utilising the workable resources of the realm to create crude weapons and tools. No habitable structures were observed in the vicinity. Initial attempts to establish contact were rebuffed. Such a discovery however is worthy of commemoration, further expedition shall commence tomorrow. Planning for the extraction scheme is to wait until we are able to acquire a more complete bio of the new species. I eagerly await what may next be unveiled.

**30****th ****May – 20:52**

Two members of the twelve man expedition returned today to inform me that expedition leader, Dr Jenskins, has deemed the realm sufficiently hospitable to remain for a more prolonged period of time. The party apparently observed a large structure on the horizon at approximately 14:00 this afternoon, following several encounters with the indigenous pig-like species. The structure appears to be too uniform to be natural according to the party members who have returned. It also appears to be constructed entirely of a dark material not aesthetically dissimilar to obsidian that we have yet to encounter. The structure is more than a day's round journey from the gateway, thus Dr Jenskins' decision for the majority of the expedition to remain in the other realm. He plans to approach the structure to observe its construction and purpose tomorrow.

I am slightly concerned about the reports from one of the party members who returned however. The man was visibly disconcerted about the situation beyond the gateway, hence his volunteering to return by his own account. Apparently there have been peculiar resonances at infrequent but consistent intervals increasing in intensity as the observed structure is neared. No signs of hostility have been observed in the environment, the other members of the expedition have apparently disregarded the resonances as mere ambient sound. I have received assurances that there is no cause for concern by the other expedition member who returned. The nature of these resonances however should warrant investigation, if only in the spirit of scientific curiosity if for nothing else. I expect a fuller report of the expedition details when the main party returns tomorrow.

**31****st ****May – 10:31**

Utter catastrophe. Utter, utter catastrophe of immense proportions. The inter-dimensional gateway scheme has proven to be far too dangerous for safe utilisation and has resultantly been dropped from the research programme, effective immediately.

The expedition team reached the observed structure today at approximately midday. Upon closer inspection, the structure appeared to be a variant of medieval-style fortification, though constructed from a previously unseen material with unknown properties. It was not long after arrival however that the more hostile denizens of the realm made themselves known. The fortification is apparently a central hub of life in the other realm, the inhabitants exhibiting markedly enhanced intelligence to the pig-like species previously encountered. In addition the hostile fortification dwellers possessed the ability to engage movement in the y direction in addition to the x and z directions to which humanity is constrained. Unable to defend against aerial assault, the expedition party was forced to retreat from the fortification.

According to the four survivors from the party of ten, the creatures encountered on the return journey to the gateway were far more numerous than those previously encountered and they initiated hostilities against the party on sight. Of particular note were those creatures capable of flight, of which there were apparently two distinct species. The first encountered has been unanimously concluded to be the largest living organism any of the expedition party had ever observed, its main body alone estimated to have a volume of up to 64 cubic metres (metres3) and possessed the ability to emit large incendiary projectiles at will. The second consisted of a series of rods of an unknown composition held in place by a variant of gravitational force. I theorise that the composition of the rods may be the key to this phenomenon, it is worth further research at a later date. This second organism was allegedly able to emit smaller but more potent incendiary projectiles than the first. The survivors managed to obtain a few of the rods that comprise this creature and return them to this dimension, I will be sure to conduct appropriate research on their properties at a later date.

By some miracle, the party reached the gateway with minimal casualties, however they were finally assaulted by black skeletons, humanoid in shape but of monstrous proportions. Of the survivors, only one escaped completely unscathed. Six members of the party, including Dr Jenskins, are presumed dead as a result of this final encounter. The gateway strangely closed following the successful return of the first four expedition members. The reason for this is unknown.

I am very disappointed and dismayed with the outcome of these expeditions. The lost personnel were invaluable to this facility and their expertise and personalities shall be missed greatly. I can only hope that they did not suffer at the end. I shall have to find a new branch of research to replace this dead end. Caution this time is of the utmost importance. We were perhaps overconfident in our exploration of the other dimension, we lost six good people as a result; we shall not make that mistake again.

**3****rd ****June – 18:26**

The past few days have been of limited productivity at best, or a complete waste of time if otherwise. Following the cancellation of the gateway theory I am unsure of which direction this facility could take its research. Following examination of the rods retrieved from the alternate dimension it has been discovered that the rods serve as an unconventional power source for a field composed of a force of some description. The closest approximation to the nature of the field provided was the term 'artificial gravity' as the rods seem to possess the innate ability to attract objects at close range. Similar to the effect of magnetism, yet by comparison the objects affected by the force are not limited to magnetic metals. The force has been observed to increase when multiple rods are utilised together, to attract larger objects at greater distances. This is quite unlike anything I've observed in nature, the only other known examples of such a phenomenon being the attraction shared between celestial bodies. It is however a point of moot interest at the moment. As fascinating as it may be, the properties of these rods are not going to solve the resource crisis. Tests on the rods concluded yesterday, they have been placed into secure storage for future use.

To make matters even more complicated the medical bay has reported strange mutations occurring in the three survivors of the final expedition to the alternate dimension who sustained injuries. I cannot rule out the possibility of this being a strain of disease to which the affected are not immune. It has not escaped my notice however that the fourth survivor who seemed to have avoided injury has not been diagnosed with the condition plaguing the others. I suspect the mutations to be the result of contact with the hostile denizens of the alternate dimension. It is currently unknown if the condition is contagious or even if there is a cure that can be safely administered, the affected victims have been quarantined as a precautionary measure.

**5****th ****June – 16:32**

Following today's management meeting it has been decided that this facility is to focus its efforts on the theory of spawning suggested by myself more than a month ago. Despite the relative success of the gateway project in this field, inter-dimensional travel is too dangerous to reattempt at this time. However, the inter-dimensional gateways do not explain spawning as a reproduction substitute as I originally observed in nature. I believe spawning and gateways to be closely related to one another, but still separate processes of which only the latter has yet been replicated. With alterations to the method and apparatus, I see no reason why my original hypothesis of the conditions required for spawning should not hold true.

Originally the theory was deemed impractical for further research, however we have received information that the resource crisis on the surface is growing at a now exponential rate. Due to a distinct lack of alternate theories and with the situation rapidly gaining dire implications we are to pick up where we left off and continue development on a compact spawning device. In addition, we are now at the distinct advantage of being able to utilise the knowledge gained from the gateway project in this endeavour, though not all of what that project gave us can be used to our advantage.

In order to harness the huge quantity of energy necessary for spawning we will need more than merely conventional methods. Lightning has the potency as we have observed in the past, but it is far too unpredictable and infrequent for effective use. Furthermore, whilst containing the necessary power, lightning has the effect of creating areas of enormous density thus the attempted utilisation of such will likely produce similar results to the gateway project. Thus my new theory that if we could compact and enhance the potency of conventional energy sources then we should be able to produce the energy required to stimulate the spawning process. However, to do so would require a very strong frame to keep the energy contained to such a small area, ideally a mere one (1) metre3. The optimal material for this purpose by a long way would be obsidian, however much as with the lightning, obsidian has the effect of producing areas of immense density thus its use as a spawner frame would run the risk of emulating the effect that led to the formation of the inter-dimensional gateway. This concern is particularly prominent in light of the high quantities of energy the spawner would be containing, it is possible that the energy may act as a catalyst to the properties of the obsidian and result in the formation of a small gateway which would not only be resource intensive but also very dangerous. Myself and the rest of management are in agreement that obsidian is too dangerous for use without further research at this point, though I am unsure as to what other material we could use for a frame at this time. I shall have to consult the geology lab to see if they have any suggestions, if not then it shall be back to research.

NB: The symptoms of the personnel affected by the unknown mutagen have progressed further and it has been deemed necessary to place the three patients into isolated cells. Awaiting the full medical report.

**10****th ****June – 04:12**

Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. At approximately 03:47 this morning I received a report from one of the research teams that they had discovered something on the surface that required my immediate attention. The assistant whom went missing in the lightning episode almost a month ago has somehow returned to this world, I have to admit I thought he would be missing permanently.

The man was regrettably deceased upon discovery, much to my chagrin as the knowledge of his experiences would have no-doubt been invaluable to the research of this facility. However, the fact that he is deceased in itself says something. The similarities to the circumstances surrounding the appearance of the original pig specimen are striking, I am reasonably certain that this individual has been subjected to inter-dimensional travel. However, there is one thing off with this situation. The man was found with a number of items that are unlike anything found either in this world, or in the alternate realm beyond the gateway, does this suggest that there are more than one alternate realm? Included are substantial quantities of a sturdy, porous rock with unknown properties and spherical, gelatinous items, again with unknown properties. I have sent samples of both to be analysed, I eagerly await the results.

Research has proven to be of limited use over the last few days. No currently known substance would be able to contain the energy required for the spawning process. Whilst with unfortunate collateral damage, I hope the new materials prove to be of some use. I fear for the future of this facility and by extent the world if we cannot find a suitable material soon.

**14****th ****June – 15:02**

The isolated personnel affected by an unknown condition contracted from an alternate dimension have demonstrated alarming signs of both physical and mental decay. All of the victims have lost the capability for coherent speech and have been reduced to communicating largely through the medium of unintelligible grunts and moans. In addition, it seems the mutagen is one that causes rapid and premature flesh decay. Much as with the original pig specimen, all three of the victims have flesh consistent with that of a corpse, this may contribute in part to the degeneration of the cognitive faculties and communicative systems. One of the victims in fact has reportedly been reduced to little more than a mobile skeleton. All three victims are under close 24 hour surveillance, this recent development has very ominous implications.

Management has approved the motion to marry the concepts of a compact spawner and inter-dimensional travel in light of the newly discovered properties of the gelatinous substance recovered from the corpse of the lightning tester. The most prominent and beneficial property of the substance is that it appears to possess the innate energy to produce small inter-dimensional gateways, though the stability of the substance in this capacity is unknown.

I theorise however that under the correct conditions the properties of this substance could be utilised to produce a small and compact spawner. The main problem with the original obsidian gateway was that it was sufficiently large to allow complete entities through, which as observed in our mutated personnel could compromise the security of our world. I believe that if the ability for the production of inter-dimensional gateways was limited then any material or energy that crossed would be composed of only its smallest possible parts. Through use of a carefully engineered frame this material and energy would then be able to be safely reconstructed on this side in a form of our choosing.

This hypothesis requires testing, though I will personally conduct the requisite experiments in a secure laboratory to minimise the effects of any incidents that may occur. I believe the field produced by the rods retrieved in the aftermath of the gateway incident should be sufficiently potent to contain the innate effects of the gelatinous substance's trans-dimensional properties whilst still allowing energies and matters through if travelling at a sufficient velocity. I am going to have to risk the utilisation of an obsidian frame for the spawner as it is the only known substance obtainable for use that holds the required strength to contain the energies of the field and not buckle under the stress of gateway formation following prolonged use. It is also possible that the densification properties of the obsidian shall enhance the gateway production process for further efficiency and the field containing the gateways shall also increase in force in correlation with the changes. With the heavy implication of multiple dimensions existing beyond our own, I hypothesise that due to its further proximity from the gateway, the obsidian shall act more so as a catalyst for gateway formation rather than influencing the location of the gateway in another realm whilst the closer gelatinous substance shall ultimately hold precedence over said dictation.

I intend to influence the reconstruction on this side by utilising a suspended field of particles of the desired material (in this case I am intending to attempt the reconstruction of cobblestone) between the extent of the obsidian's density and the outlying effects of the artificial containment field produced by the rods. I hypothesise that energy and matter passing through the field shall assume the form and properties of the material they came into contact with whilst travelling under extreme conditions. The experiment is to be conducted within the next 4-6 hours. I shall be assuming undisputed authority over this project; I am not going to allow this to go wrong again.

**14****th ****June – 23:57**

The initial test of the Compact Material Reconstruction Generator (CMRG) Mark I was unsuccessful. However, I am not disheartened by these results as they remain a step in the right direction. My hypothesis was correct in that energies and matters were generated from the CMRG, though it seems that I was mistaken in that I could influence the reconstruction from a suspended field of particles. The generated substances merely passed straight through the field without adopting any of the desired substance's properties. In light of this, I am unsure as to the validity of whether or not inanimate objects shall be able to be generated.

However, inanimate materials are only half of what is required to resolve the resource crisis. There is also a near universal shortage of livestock. Following my early observation of the properties of a thrown egg and how a chicken is occasionally generated as a result, I conclude that when occurring in nature a creature is able to spawn from what is initially just a small part of the adult. I hypothesise that if we were to suspend a field of animal organic material in place of particles of an inorganic material then the energies and matters produced from the CMRG would take on the properties and characteristics dictated by the genetic makeup of the organic material. As a result, we could potentially expect sentient creatures to spawn with a frequency exceeding that of nature. I have high hopes for this experiment, I sense that we are on the brink of a major breakthrough that has the potential to save the world from the resource crisis threatening to consume it. The experiment shall be conducted tomorrow at approximately 07:00.

NB: Further safety measures shall also be implemented for tomorrow's experiment. Following physical contact with the gelatinous substance another member of my team has been taken ill. I fear a similar series of mutations to those observed in the aftermath of the gateway project. No further physical contact is to be made with the substance at any cost, its handling is now to be under the strictest supervision. I have informed the rest of the facility.

**June 15****th**** – ****10:42**

I have observed promising indications from the CMRG Mark II that material reconstruction is occurring on a fundamental level, but not so such a degree that organic matter is being produced in its entirety. Indeed, particles of a substance with the consistency of a gaseous substance such as smoke have been observed to appear at irregular intervals, this did not occur during yesterday's inorganic material generation test. Analysis of the generated substance has demonstrated that it is consistent with the genetic makeup of the pig extract utilised in the field, but it is not being sufficiently charged to coalesce into the complete organism. I believe that the energy required to successfully coalesce this gaseous material into a sentient organic state is greater than what is being supplied currently. This is merely a different manifestation of the problem we initially faced when beginning this project. Redstone is not sufficiently powerful to increase the energy to such a degree and the hazardous and unpredictable effects of lightning utilisation have been well-documented.

This is the final push, I will find an alternate solution.

**June 17****th – ****15:51**

After two days of rigorous research and experimentation, we have succeeded in generating the first sentient organism from the CMRG Mark III. It was cryptically suggested by Dr Peterson yesterday that 'rather than thinking outside the box, we should think inside the box'. In the early hours of this morning I realised what could work. Rather than discovering, researching and testing a new energy source, I merely further enhanced what we already had. By integrating glass particles into the obsidian frame of the CMRG I was able to internally reflect the energies of the gelatinous substance and thus increase the energy within the device to a sufficient degree for spawning to occur. The first healthy pigs have been artificially generated as a result of this breakthrough. Verification testing and 48 hour observation and incubation is to occur as a matter of protocol, but following that period we shall be able to release this technology to the world at large. The resource crisis is now as good as over.

**June 18****th**** – ****05:17**

I don't believe this. It seems the fates have decided to conspire against me and deliver a punishing blow. Just as I was preparing to present the results and subsequent success of our research to the rest of management I was notified of an issue with the CMRG as a matter of urgency. It seems the mutative properties of the gelatinous gateway substance are not exclusive to humans.

At approximately 02:49 this morning, a research assistant observed pigs spawning with peculiar bodily mutations. The torsos of the mutated pigs appeared to have been generated in the lengthways Y direction rather than the usual X direction causing the affected pigs to now stand as tall as a man. The dimensions and relative positions of the limbs and head were unaffected. No further signs of mutation were observed at the time but our past track record in this regard is working against us. In anticipation of further complications, the spawner project has once again been temporarily been put on hold and the mutated pigs have been quarantined until we can deal with these mutations amongst our staff and specimens which are now developing at quite an alarming rate.

**June 19****th**** – ****00:02**

Our list of mutated entities now encompasses the three personnel who returned from the original gateway, the scientist taken ill following contact with the gelatinous substance, and several pigs from the CMRG Mark III. The mutations occurring in all subjects are now progressing at a worryingly rapid rate.

The three personnel who returned from the alternate realm have now lost all semblance to the people they once were. Indeed, it isn't really even accurate to refer to them as anything more than inarticulate creatures at this point. However, they have been observed to be forming some variety of primitive society (with a very limited scope given that there are only three of them) and they display unusually aggressive behaviour to facility personnel. This is quite disconcerting to say the least; I'm glad we had the foresight to detain them in secure cells when we did.

Likewise, the mutated pig specimens have developed noticeably more aggressive attributes. Their flesh has also undergone what appears to be a partial degeneration and has appeared to have taken on the consistency of a brittle canopy of conjoined leaves. It is not deemed safe at this time to obtain empirical data on this phenomenon. The facial structure of the pigs is changing also, I have not observed this myself but one of the junior researchers actually requested transfer to another observation unit upon seeing it. Nothing more than youthful imagination in my opinion, yet the other researchers also seem somewhat wary of the mutants under their jurisdiction. I shall have to keep a close eye on this situation.

On the opposite end of the spectrum however, the researcher taken ill following contact with the gelatinous substance if anything has become more docile in temperament. Most every sign of aggression in him has become virtually none-existent. We have observed further physical and mental mutations in this subject though they're not as extreme as those that have affected the others. Physical mutations include the apparent conjoining of the arms at the wrists, thus compromising the usefulness of the appendages. In addition to this, the stature of the subject has diminished slightly and an extended nasal appendix was also observed. Mentally, the subject has undergone a massive decrease in intelligence and as such the ability for communication is vastly diminished. Civilised communication attempts have been observed, but the sounds articulated are indecipherable. It has also been reported that a flocking nature has been observed in the subject as the subject appears to demonstrate outward signs of seeking integration into a society. Of all the mutations observed, this is by far the most benign.

These mutations have now become our number one research priority; there is no point to spawning if it is only going to put lives at risk. Following the emergency management meeting regarding these developments it has been decided that the spawner project is to be put on hold indefinitely, with the CMRG Mark III being placed into secure storage; despite our best efforts nothing has ultimately come from this endeavour but further problems.

The situation is quickly becoming desperate, we need a solution to the resource crisis now or the world is not going to survive the next six months. Yet we're also experiencing potentially devastating complications within the facility itself, primarily as a result of the spawner project. It is with much trepidation therefore that I am going to shift the focus of our research back into the area that despite issues that led to its ultimate cancellation, yielded the most promising results. With the intent of reaching the dimension from which the gelatinous substance originates, we are to construct another gateway.

**June 21****st**** – ****09:16**

The scientist who underwent the benign mutation stabilised yesterday with no new changes recorded. We kept him in incubation for a period of 24 hours to verify this. He passed the screening at approximately 07:00 this morning and has subsequently been released into the world from the facility as it has been regarded as inhumane to keep him detained in this facility when it is apparent that he seeks to establish a community with no detriment to others. I fear for what life is like up there right now.

The other mutants on the other hand are under even closer scrutiny. They have gone from being passively aggressive to outright hostile, even going so far as to attack the reinforced screen separating the observers from the observation area. This is particularly worrying in regards to the mutated pigs, some of which have begun to emit peculiar hissing sounds when enraged. Further precautions for personal safety have been advised for those in the vicinity of the subjects.

The new gateway is breaking new ground in any sense of the word. I am led to believe that the failure of the CMRG was due to an unforeseen reaction between the respective fields of the obsidian and the rods retrieved from the original gateway project. As the result of many a complication with the use of obsidian, it shall not be used in the creation of this new gateway. However, we are to use what we learned in the original gateway project in this new endeavour. It has been suggested that rather than obsidian we utilise the porous material recovered alongside the gelatinous substance for the frame of this gateway. This may have the additional effect of further directing where the gateway may lead; we aim to reach the origin of the two substances recovered from the deceased lightning tester as the dimension of origin has not demonstrated signs of hostility yet an abundance of valuable resources. As the porous rock is not as dense as obsidian however, the frame must be larger and a more potent catalyst must be used to generate the gateway.

As a result of this, it has been decided that the frame shall be composed of twelve (12) units of porous rock in a horizontal 3x3 formation leaving an airspace of nine (9) metres2 for the formation of the gateway. We have opted for a horizontal position this time as we have selected lava for use as a catalyst and following the incident with a lava catalyst in the initial gateway development we are going to situate the catalyst directly below the area of density rather than in direct contact with the frame. We believe a lava catalyst to be sufficiently potent for effective use even if no direct contact is made. The frame is to be supplemented with the gelatinous substance to stimulate the formation of the gateway and to direct the gateway to the dimension of origin. Initial testing pending.

**June 21****st**** – ****22:36**

The new gateway is almost complete, we have reached the stage for final modifications and alterations. We are able to generate flickers of a gateway of such a colour that the lava catalyst is for the briefest of times obscured, though we have not been able to sustain this gateway as of yet. I hypothesise that if we were to replace the gelatinous substance in the portal with a compound of itself and the force rods from the original gateway then their combined properties would both direct the gateway to the desired location and retain more of the catalyst's effect for a greater period of time, thus sustaining the gateway. It is an untested theory, but I frankly think we're out of options. Not only is the resource crisis quickly reaching fever pitch, but the mutant observation area is now on high alert. The mutated pigs have developed the unnerving attribute of pulsing when enraged (an almost constant occurrence) in addition to the previously documented hissing. The genetics department fears this may be a sign of reproduction attempts. I sincerely hope otherwise, if such an event were to pass then I'm not sure if we'd be able to withstand the onslaught of large quantities of these mutants. The immediate future certainly seems bleak, all the more reason to complete this gateway and end this one crisis at a time.

**June 22****nd**** – ****03:25**

The facility is now in complete lockdown, neither myself nor anyone in this laboratory is permitted to leave and no personnel from elsewhere are permitted to enter. Early reports suggest that at approximately 02:00 this morning, one or more of the mutated pigs spontaneously detonated, causing great damage to the surrounding facility, killing any observers in the immediate vicinity, and freeing the other mutants from their secure observation cells. It is too dangerous for anyone to leave this laboratory at this time to gather further intelligence.

Perhaps more concerning however is that there have been reports that the secure storage room was also breached in a secondary detonation at approximately 02:15 this morning. There is a good chance that the mutants have come into contact with the supplies of the gelatinous substance and the CMRG Mark III, of which several were produced for future use. I cannot predict what may occur now. Our best bet would be to confine this disaster to this facility, even if it costs our lives. However, the resources and manpower available to us have been effectively reduced to what is available in this laboratory. In addition, our loss would save the world from one crisis only for it to be thereafter destroyed by the ongoing resource crisis. We are in the uncomfortable position of being the epitome of trapped between a rock and a hard place. I am unsure of what we could do next.

**June 25****th**** – ****07:21**

Most of the mutants have moved away from the facility at this point, either to the surface or into one of the extensive cave systems nearby. It seems that contact with the gelatinous substance and the CMRG had the effect of spawning many more mutants that immediately began to sweep through the facility in hordes. I have to admit, I'm relieved they stopped trying to gain access to this laboratory yesterday. If they were all as persistent as that I hate to imagine what happened to the rest of the personnel.

We have managed to detain one of the undead mutants in the last few hours, experimentation on this live specimen is pending. A small group was sent out to retrieve the remaining supplies of trans-dimensional resources and other necessary items earlier today and they returned just in the last few minutes. I fear that if the mutants came into contact with the CMRGs then they pose the threat of spawning more mutants and restarting the crisis all over again. We do not have the resources to decommission the devices, thus we regrettably have no choice but to relocate the devices into isolated rooms as far from the facility as we can. I have tasked most of the remaining personnel with this on the condition that they may leave the facility following the task's completion, leaving just a small core team behind. I think it is fairly conclusive now that the world is not going to pull through recent events unscathed, but we can contain the negative effects. Gateway research is to recommence soon.

**June 25****th**** – ****10:38**

I can now safely conclude that the world is in dire straits. Contact with the gelatinous substance has mutated the detained specimen still further and has allowed the development of an ability to reproduce. Additional mutants are able to spawn by merely being in the vicinity of another of their kind as demonstrated when another mutant spawned almost as soon as experimentation began, killing one of our few remaining personnel. Furthermore, I observed over the last few days that consistent across all mutants is a hatred for mankind, yet the different varieties of mutant appear to be able to co-operate with one another. Do they hold us responsible for what happened to them? Is this their last vestiges of humanity emerging as a warped hatred for those whose species they once shared? This would certainly explain why we were attacked so ruthlessly and with so little provocation. I fear for the future.

Fortunately the mutants are not invulnerable. When placed in contact with sources of heat and light the mutants appear to spontaneously combust. I can only imagine that this is a result of the combustion of the gases synonymous with decomposition. I was able to observe this when the two mutants in the laboratory came into contact with the lava catalyst of the portal. I can only hope that this effect extends to those mutants that come into contact with sunlight as well, I have yet to observe a sense of self-preservation…

**June 25****th**** – ****12:16**

I see no further options. All has gone quiet outside the laboratory so I am authorising the recommencing of the gateway experimentation. We have prepared and applied the compound of the force rods and the gelatinous substance to the porous frame, I can only hope that my hypothesis is correct in that this new compound shall sustain the gateway as this is very much our last hope. With the last of our supplies in the laboratory dwindling to virtually zero and a hostile environment outside, if this doesn't work then it's only a case of what kills us, and by extent, the rest of the world first. It is these final moments by which we shall be remembered; either as the world's saviours, or its destroyers.

**June 25****th**** – ****12:50**

The, 'things'. They're everywhere. They attacked us the moment the gateway was opened, to my knowledge I'm the only survivor. They're tall, much taller than a man, at least three metres. I can see why the gelatinous substance could spawn things, these creatures seem to be able to do it at will. Oh hell, there are dozens of them. I've destroyed the world.

No, I'm not going to let this happen. This is my mess and I'm going to clean it up. I'm going to jump through that gateway and as I do so I'm going to break it to stop any more of these invaders from coming over. I know not what will happen, but what the hell I'm basically dead anyway.

So what'll do me? The lava? The dimension I'd end up in? Would I die like those early lightning testers? Or be cut up by the gateway? Will any of these things happen? Maybe I'll just fall through the fabric of reality and end up somewhere else entirely. Whatever, anything's better than just staying here, waiting for death and dooming the world in the process. I'm at least going to try to put things right. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a gateway to jump through

**My Journal – Day 1**

Today has been very eventful to say the least. Or rather, I think it's been eventful. It's a little hard to judge when your whole life seems to have just been today, but how could that be? I woke up on a beach this morning with nothing more than the clothes on my back and this book. It seems to detail the end of the world. I'm not sure why I have this or quite what it means, but either way it's clearly not as bad as whatever this guy thought it would be.

Okay, yeah I'm currently hiding from a load of zombies in a village that doesn't contain anyone who looks like me at all, but this has only been the last few hours. By comparison today itself was quite peaceful. The villagers have been telling me that it's only at night or underground that the monsters come out and most of them burn up in the day. This is a pretty regular thing apparently, everyone around here got used to it long ago. They're actually really nice these villagers once you get to know them.

I don't want to take advantage of their hospitality for any longer than I have to. I'll move out in the morning and try to set up a little place of my own near here. I'll have to learn to survive, but first thing's first. The villagers have been asking for my name. That most simple of questions, yet one that I don't actually have an answer to.

I don't know what happened to the previous owner of this journal, but he seemed to be a brave man. A kind soul who only wanted the best for the world, and paid the ultimate price because of it. I will continue his legacy to the best of my ability. Although I may be alone in this world, I will make it a better place. For myself, for the villagers, for Dr Blocks.

I am Steve, and this is my story…

**The End**

**A/N: Originally published on Planet Minecraft for the A Life of Steve blog contest for which ****Project 907161: The End ****placed 15th out of 470.**

**The link to the original can be found here: **wwwplanetminecraftcom/blog/the-end-3100436/****

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
